


Unexpected Visit

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned FP Jones II, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Rain, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: "It's okay, preppy...I'm fine…" Joaquin lied, and Kevin could tell. When Joaquin did, he always bit the corner of his lip for a moment. That and he didn't look Kevin right in the eyes, they stared at his chin or a further away point behind him. By now, he'd gotten to know the Serpent quite well, enough to notice little details about him. Things nobody else would pay attention to. Ones that became his favorite about the boy.
Relationships: Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Hope y'all are doing well! So, I decided to go and write a Joavin thing because why not? Even though I don't watch the show, just seen clips and things, I adore the hell outta this ship, so here! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Kevin sat on his bed, still awake slightly past midnight on his phone pretty much as normal. He'd typically stay up late even before the next school day. Why not? His dad wouldn't get home till the next morning anyways.

A sound on the outside of his window alerted him, so he got up and looked down to see a soaking wet Joaquin outside below his bedroom window. It must've started raining a while ago and Kevin just hadn't noticed. What was he doing here? Not that he didn't like seeing his boyfriend's face, they just had agreed to meet the next day and everything. 

So, Kevin unlocked and opened up his window as the other boy scaled his way up and held onto his hand. After all, Kevin was on the second floor. Finally Kevin pulled him up through before closing the window back down. The dark haired boy was breathing a little heavy from climbing up to the second story of a building while it was still raining. How he successfully did that was a mystery, even to himself. His hair was soaked and so were his clothes, consisting of a leather jacket and a grey t-shirt with dark ripped jeans.

"Hey…" Kevin said, looking at the other shorter boy who was just standing there shaking. "What's going on? Are you alright, babe?"

Joaquin's baby blue eyes flicked to Kevin's and his response was to just kiss him, since he just needed some love and warmth. Obviously the other boy didn't mind, kissing his cold lips back, slightly warming them and just by being directly there in front of him.

A smile filled Kevin's face as they parted with a tiny one appearing on Joaquin's which was a start, because it was clear something had happened. "Hey, babe, talk to me…" The boy said, putting a hand on the side of Joaquin's face, brushing his thumb along his cheek. 

"It's okay, preppy...I'm fine…" Joaquin lied, and Kevin could tell. When Joaquin did, he always bit the corner of his lip for a moment. That and he didn't look Kevin right in the eyes, they stared at his chin or a further away point behind him. By now, he'd gotten to know the Serpent quite well, enough to notice little details about him. Things nobody else would pay attention to. Ones that became his favorite about the boy.

"Joaquin...I know you…" He said, taking his hand and sitting him down next to him on his bed. "That's not true...what happened?" He asked him. "You know you can tell me anything…"

A breathy sigh came from the other boy as he briefly closed his eyes, "I...uh...I kinda got into an argument with FP, he was telling me that this was dangerous...like  _ us…"  _ He indicated, motioning between himself and Kevin. "Talking about how I couldn't get too deep into it and I just...I told him...I said, 'He means so much more to me, I can't do this…' but he wouldn't listen, he just yelled at me about it until he let me leave before he went to talk to Jughead…" He explained. Kevin had known about the whole, 'using him' yet he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Since he told him how he felt, that's how he chose to stay. For Kevin. "It's just-it's a lot...for me...so I wanted to see you, because you're the only one that really understands me. Okay? I mean, Jug is there, but I can only talk to him about so much..." He said, Kevin nodding as he listened to his boyfriend talk, holding onto his hand carefully.

"Yeah, I know, you know what?"

"Hmm?" Joaquin hummed, lifting his head up slightly and opening his eyes more to look at Kevin again.

"How about let's just get your mind off of everything for a bit? We can just cuddle and watch stuff and have snacks and things, it'll be fun!" The brunette boy looked over at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "The only problem would be my father getting home, but I'm sure it'll be fine…"

"Sounds great, preppy…" Joaquin replied. "Well, not getting caught by your dad, but hanging out with you…" He said, before kissing Kevin quickly. "That, I can do…"

Joaquin's clothes were still a little wet, "Okay, wait a minute…" Kevin instructed him, pointing at him for a second before going to his closet and picking out one of his sweaters to give to Joaquin to wear. It was a honey yellow, a color that Joaquin didn't typically wear, but definitely wouldn't mind. Especially if it was Kevin's.

So, he took off his jacket and put on the sweater over his shirt. Kevin smiled, biting his lip slightly. Joaquin looked cute in his clothes, adorable actually. Yes, the Southside Serpent managed to look  _ adorable.  _ It was a little too big for him, since he was shorter than Kevin, so the sleeve ends came close to the end of his fingers. And the hem went below his waist. God, he was just absolutely perfect…

"There you go, thought you'd like that a lot."

"I do, a lot. Maybe I need to wear your stuff more often, preppy."

"Maybe…" Kevin laughed. "Alright, first off, what do you wanna watch?" He asked, giving his boyfriend free choice. After all, it was only fair.

"Anything at all. I don't really care. Ooh…" Joaquin said enthusiastically in the middle of his sentence. "Maybe the new Spiderman, that'd be fun."

"Absolutely! Also, Tom Holland's hot."

"You got that right."

Soon enough, Kevin had put in the movie (he had it, plus he'd gotten lucky enough to have a TV in his room) and he'd picked out some candy and snacks for them to have. It was mostly chocolate stuff and gummy things with a bit of popcorn they'd already had left over. The movie started and Kevin mostly watched it. Though he quickly found himself looking at Joaquin right beside him with his head cuddled right up on his shoulder. Observing his reactions to everything. Kevin had already seen it with Veronica, but Joaquin had never seen it, only seen trailers. He knew his boyfriend had it, though.

The two commented and talked to each other and kissed each other occasionally, on the forehead, cheek, lips and neck gently. Each time Joaquin had a certain question, Kevin would give him an answer. It felt just amazing. While unexpected, this was nice to have a calm night together so they could just relax and be there.  _ Really  _ present in the moment and not far away, worried with other things. He was glad that he could be there and provide that much needed distraction for Joaquin. The other boy would no doubt do the same for him.

The Southside Serpent caught his boyfriend staring, they were currently at the part where Peter went to the party with Ned, so he asked him, "Whatcha lookin at?" Of course in a playful tone. His eyes casually moved between the screen and Kevin's green eyes. Their hands were intertwined together already from the start. Something they always did whenever they would do things like this. It had been a while, so it was good, great in fact.

"Just the most handsome boy from the Southside…" Kevin answered with the biggest grin on his face.

A blush filled Joaquin's face, tickling his face pink, "Oh, wow…" He chuckled, looking to the side and leaning closer to Kevin's chest. "Nah, I'd doubt that, everyone would probably nominate Jug for that position. Or Fangs."

"Hey, don't you dare sell yourself short!" 

"What're ya gonna do about it?" Joaquin smiled, looking into Kevin's eyes.

"I think you know what you want me to do…"

"I'm just waiting, preppy…" The boy smiled before Kevin kissed him, tearing both of their attention off the movie. This one was careful and sweet, yet intimate as Joaquin's hand moved to the back of Kevin's neck and the latter ran his fingers through the Serpent boy's hair. Joaquin kissed back, threading his fingers through Kevin's hand beside them as if they were slow dancing at some big event. Yet they were just alone together in Kevin's room, at peace.

At the end of their kiss, Kevin moved down to tickle his boyfriend who wasn't expecting it at all and gasped with the largest smile. It was one of those 'how-dare-you-but-goddammit-i-love-you' kinda looks.

"Hey! That's...not….fair!" Joaquin said, giggling all the way through as he tried to move, but that just led to more tickling. "Preppy, please! I beg you!"

Kevin was laughing the whole time, a steady smile on his face that always came out around Joaquin, "Okay...fine!" The Sheriff's son finally gave up and stopped, letting Joaquin catch his breath. Though, he teased going back to tickling.

"Don't!" Joaquin whined.

"I'm just teasing ya…"

"Uh huh, right…" Joaquin laid up on the bed now, features glowing in the colorful lowlights in Kevin's room. How was it that he got so lucky? Kevin thought.

"I am! I would never  _ actually  _ double tickle attack you!" He told him. "That would be cruel."

"Oh..." Joaquin replied. "That would be cruel, but tickling me out of nowhere after a kiss, isn't?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He explained, looking back to the movie as Joaquin adjusted his placement.

"'Course you don't…" Joaquin chuckled, the two were teasing. That was common in their relationship, much like any, bantering back and forth playfully.

Joaquin laid with his head on Kevin's chest as the other boy lay behind him playing with his hair, loosely paying attention to the movie. By now, it was dry from the rain earlier, but it was more messy than normal. The ends stood out more and it appeared more curly, since Joaquin always had it slicked back. Even just after being rained on, it managed to look great. What was his secret? Kevin wondered.

While Joaquin continued on in watching the movie, now at one of the parts following the bad guy, Kevin played with his hair. Ultimately he wanted to braid it. So that's what he did.

"Are you braiding my hair?" Joaquin asked, looking behind him as much as he could. 

"Mayyyybe…" was the answer, Kevin looking to the side with a silly look on his face.

Kevin just continued to braid the boy's hair, forming the necessary separations and putting each portion over the other and repeating downwards. The braid was off to the right side of Joaquin's head, so partly noticeable. Once he was done, it looked cute. If he was being honest, he was proud of himself.

"Does it look good, preppy?" 

"Yep, you're doing great, sweetie!" Kevin said in an extra high voice.

Joaquin snorted with a small smile on his face. Nothing could beat this. Not even the most adrenaline pumping mission for the Serpents. A night with Kevin meant kajillions more than any of that could. This was just what he needed, honestly. After his argument with FP, this was everything he could wish for...


End file.
